A self-organized network (SON) may provide mechanisms for self-configuration, self-discovery, and self-organization. Self-configuration and self-discovery enable network devices (e.g., managed nodes) of the SON to be transparent to ordinary users. Self-organization ensures robustness of the SON during dynamic network topology changes and link breakages. It also ensures optimal and efficient bandwidth utilization.
The SON operational and maintenance (OAM) architecture includes a domain manager and its managed nodes, an enterprise management system (EMS), etc. A managed node represents a radio base station (e.g., of a wireless network), home devices (e.g., Internet routers, television set-top boxes (STBs), etc.), etc.
Current SON OAM architectures have several disadvantages. For example, the EMS needs to track the addresses of all its managed nodes. The tracking may include registering Internet protocol (IP) addresses and/or port numbers associated with the managed nodes in a directory within or without the EMS. The tracking may also include registering managed node name and IP address/port number pairs associated with the managed nodes in a database within or without the EMS. Such tracking becomes a major task when the number of managed nodes increases and when the managed nodes become mobile (e.g., acquire new addresses). Furthermore, when the EMS wishes to provide a command and/or information to all its managed nodes, the EMS sends the command and/or information, via the domain manager, individually to each managed node (e.g., one method invocation per each managed node).